lunarchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Levana Blackburn
Levana is the main antagonist of the series. She is the Lunar Queen and the sister of Queen Channary, aunt of Princess Selene, and stepmother of Princess Winter. She is a Lunar and uses her gift of extremely powerful glamour to brainwash many people. Biography History Levana is the aunt of Princess Selene. Levana attempted to kill a three year-old Selene and her nanny in a nursery fire only to find out that Selene is actually alive and on Earth. She and her assistant thaumaturge Sybil have been a constant threat to Earth because of their large army and their ability to manipulate bioelectrical energy. She had been negotiating with Emperor Rikan in attempt to become empress under falsehood. Cinder Levana travels to Earth to try and become empress again, but by marrying Kai this time. After Emperor Rikan's death, Levana gives Kai a cure with the ability to cure one adult male. She had this cure for a very long time. However, she refused to share it with them for political reasons. Later, when she is attempting to calm down a riot with her Lunar gift, she finds out that there is a Lunar fugitive in the Eastern Commonwealth. She becomes unsettled by this and later discovers that the Lunar fugitive is actually Cinder, otherwise know as Princess Selene, her long-lost niece. Since Cinder is the rightful heir of Luna and is already older than the age required to become queen of Luna, she instructs Kai to send troops out after her, or there would be a war. Scarlet Levana tells Kai that she will give him three days to find Cinder, or she will declare war on the Earthen Union. Kai fails, and the Lunars and Earthens fall into war. In attempt to stop the war, Kai agrees to marry Levana. Cress With the help of Sybil's ward, Cress, Levana was able to spy on the Emperor for a long time and listen in to what the Emperor had found out about Princess Selene from the Royal Android, Nainsi, which is how she knew that Emperor Rikan had died so quickly. Later, as she is preparing for her and Kai's wedding, she discovers that Kai has been kidnapped and eventually figures out that Cinder is responsible for this. This makes her enraged, and eventually, she sends out troops to start a war against Earth. Fairest At least 17 years earlier, Levana made a death sentence for every shell that is born. The shells were collected and locked away in dormitories where she would collect their blood and use it to make a cure for letumosis. This has been going on even before the plague spread and when Dr. Erland was on his deathbed in Cress, he told Crescent and the others that Levana had created the plague. She sent shells to Earth, exposing them to the plague beforehand, in order to weaken Earth little by little so that eventually, in the future they would be desperate for her cure. Levana had been bullied by her older sister, and fallen in love with Evret. His wife died in childbirth, and Levana had slyly convinced Evret to marry her, even though the feelings were one-sided. Levana reveals how her sister had burned her face, and how she ordered any reflective surface to be destroyed, even the windows. She tries to kill her niece with fire, wanting to rule Luna, instead of the rightful heir, Princess Selene Winter = Characteristics Appearance In Cinder, Levana uses her Glamour to hide her true appearance. With her glamour, she has long and curly auburn hair, onyx eyes, and extremely red lips. She bases her glamour on Solstice Hayle, but changes the color of her skin from honey to white, the color of her eyes and hair to auburn and makes minor alterations to her body. The form of her hair and face remain mostly the same. The book Fairest states, "Her left eye was permanently sealed shut, and the scarred tissue on the side of her face was formed of ridges and grooves. Half of her face was paralyzed from the incident, and great chunks of hair would never grow back. The scars continued down her neck and shoulder, half of her chest and upper ribs, all the way down to her hand." Personality Levana is shown to have a cruel, power-hungry, manipulative, and vain personality. Her original intents were to rule Luna better than Channary, but her mind slowly became twisted as the years passed. Her obsession with beauty and power made her a tyrant over the Lunars. Being cunning, she allowed shells and Lunars carrying letumosis to "escape" to Earth, so far starting the biological war upon the unsuspecting Earthens. This, along with various other actions, forced the Eastern Commonwealth to play right into her hands, so Levana could get what she wanted all along: power over the Eastern Commonwealth, and eventually, the rest of Earth. Skills Levana has special Lunar powers that allow her to "glamour" others. She can trick people into siding with her, making them admire her, fall in love with her, and much more. It's like a command through her thoughts. Her Lunar powers allow her to control someone to turn on themselves and be able to harm themselves even though most of the time she has Sybil do her dirty work for her. It is said that nobody is more powerful than her, other than Princess Selene. In the first book, Cinder, she was able to have hundreds of protesters stop and admire her. She can use that ability to look like anyone for example Solstice Hayle from Fairest. Confirmingly her powers do not work on androids, shells, and Princess Selene. Family tree Trivia *Levana in Hebrew means 'Moon'. (לְבָנָה) Fanarts Levana Full Body Shot.jpg|Levana by © lostie815 Levana.jpg|Levana by © Abbi Whozit Levana tumblr.jpg|Levana by © Blindthistle Castle of glass by abbidasquirrel-d6w41yo.jpg|Levana by © Abbi Whozit LevanablogtumblerMmeyer432.png|Levana by © Moonisha FALunarqueenMarissaBlog57479.jpg|Levana by © Genevieve LeFebvre Levana.aero.dt.jpg|Levana by © aerobicsalmon levana.the_queen_.jpg|Levana by © abbisasquirrel queenlevana_scul.fanart.png|Levana by © sorcaron Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Viewpoint characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Lunars Category:Alive Category:Characters in Fairest Category:Characters in The Queen's Army Category:Characters in Cinder Category:Characters in Scarlet Category:Characters in Cress Category:Heads of state